The Nightmare Comes to Life
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Boris is back to haunt Kai after defeating his evil memories. He tries to fight him, and puts up more of a challenge, but still can't run from it. What if those memories turn into something real? Will Kai be spared, or will he truly face defeat? SEQUEL TO
1. Default Chapter

_Hey everyone! It's another story from the worst author in the world! XP_

_This is the sequel to "Only in the Dark." I decided to make a sequel because I like the idea of Kai hallucinating and stuff...yes that is weird, but I'm a weird person._

_Anyway, hopefully this story will come out alright...I don't have much of a plot yet I don't think, but I know where I want to go._

_Oh! I want to address something someone told me in a review for "Only in the Dark"..._

_I'm well aware that Kai's blue triangles AREN'T tattoos...I do watch the series.  
But for the most part in all my stories I made them tattoos...one I like it that way, and two it adds to his "torment" in some cases. So they will be tattoos in this story as well._

_If anyone doesn't like that...I hope you can deal with it._

_Enough of my blabbering...here's the story._

_Enjoy if you can..._

Chapter 1

"Man I hate these new school uniforms!" Tyson complained, pulling the end of his white, button down collared shirt out of his pants.

"We know Tyson! You've only been complaining about it since we met up this morning!" Hilary growled.

It was Monday morning, the start of a new school year. Hilary, Tyson and Kenny walked down the sidewalk heading for their high school, somewhat excited to see their friends again and curious about their new teachers and stuff like that.

However, since they were transferring to a new school for the rest of high school, they all had to get used to the idea of wearing a uniform.

The uniforms for girls were a brown pleated shirt, knee high socks, a white button down shirt with a red tie around the collar. It also came with a small brown jacket, and Hilary loved it.

For the boys though, they were to wear brown pants with a black belt. They also had to wear a white shirt similar to the girls' with the same color tie, and they had black blazer jackets, the school's emblem imbedded into the breast pocket.

"Rei and Max are soooo lucky! They get to wear whatever they want!"

"Personally, I don't think they're too bad!" Kenny's voice sounded.

"Of course you don't...you dress like that every day!"

"Tyson why don't you give your mouth a break for once! Every other high school around here issues uniforms to their students! You aren't going to escape it!"

The navy haired teen growled, squinting his eyes.

"I wonder where Kai is...didn't he say he'd walk with us today?" Hilary asked suddenly, looking around the street.

Their blue haired captain had decided to get his own apartment a few weeks after he got out of the hospital to recover. He wanted to stay in Japan and Mr. Dickinson thought it would be ideal if he attended the same school as Tyson, Hilary and Kenny, even though Kai didn't even want to go in the first place.

The apartment complex was only a few blocks away from the school, and only about 10 minutes away from Tyson's dojo.

Everyone had been worried about Kai for a while, wondering if those horrid hallucinations would ever start up again. But so far so good.

The doctor had given Kai some medication, which helped...a lot. Kai was back to his old self, with no signs of the inner torture he once went through.

"Hey! Up there!" Tyson's voice suddenly burst through the short silence.

In the near distance, their team leader, Kai Hiwatari, stood with his back against the brick wall of his apartment complex.

Seeing his friends, he pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly down the street to meet them.

He was also wearing the uniform, and like Tyson, he left the tail of his white shirt hang out and the top two buttons were left open. He had his red tie loosely around his neck, and his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he seemed slightly pissed, but he always was in a way.

"Kai! Don't you just HATE these uniforms!" Tyson exclaimed, running up to his captain.

The elder teen stared at him for a minute. "I suppose..." He cracked his neck to the side.

"Where's your bag Kai? Did you forget it?" Hilary asked, seeing he lacked the book bag they all carried.

"Don't need one..."

"Um...alright then..." She chuckled to herself nervously, and silently, the ground began to continue their walk down the street toward school.

"Great...the headmaster's already out checking uniforms..." Tyson grumbled, pulling his blazer over his shoulders trying to hide his shirt tail as he walked past the school gates.

"Hold it right there Mr. Granger! Tuck in your shirt! You know the school's policy!" The headmaster demanded, her hands on her hips.

Tyson grumbled as he stuffed the front of his shirt in his pants, not caring if the outcome looked decent or not.

Hilary snickered loudly as she passed by the teacher with Kenny, Kai trailing behind as usual.

"Hey!" Tyson called out, pointing a finger at Kai, who turned around only to give him a short glare. "What about him?"

"Now don't try to distract me Tyson! Make yourself look decent for once!" The teacher was about to blow her top.

Kai couldn't help but flash an evil smile at the navy haired blader as he continued into the building.

The three remaining friends walked over to a row of tables, each with a schedule for each student.

Kenny had found his, and seeing that his first class was a computer class, he rushed off in excitement.

"What's your first class?" Hilary asked, looking over at Kai as he picked up his schedule.

"Hnn...calculus?" A slate colored eyebrow arched up in surprise.

"Really? That's the same class I have!" Hilary was almost hyper at the news. "You know...if math isn't your thing...I'd be glad to help you out!"

"I've already had it..."

"Wha!" Hilary jumped back in surprise. "When!"

"I believe I was in the 8th grade then..."

Hilary almost fainted. Was Kai a genius in school and in beyblade!

The blue haired teen just shrugged, ignoring Hilary's diluted state. "Oh well...it'll be a nice review I guess..."

Shaking her head, Hilary ran off to catch up to Kai. "I'll introduce you to the teacher!"

The two teens walked into their calculus class to find that it only had 12 students in it.

Hilary pulled Kai over toward the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Yakamura, this is Kai Hiwatari. He's new this year..."

"Oh yes!" The teacher boomed, his voice filled with an excitement that almost scared Kai. "You're the exchange student from Russia!"

Kai blinked a few times before nodding slowly, not taking his eyes off the flamboyant math teacher.

He suddenly grabbed Kai's pale hand in a furious shake.

"Hello! I am Mr. Yakamura! Welcome to our school Kai!" The teacher spoke his words slowly and loudly, thinking the teen would have trouble understanding.

"I can understand you perfectly fine Mr. Yakamura." Kai replied, withdrawing his hand from the fierce shake.

The rest of the class giggled quietly, embarrassing Yakamura as Kai took a seat in the back corner, far away from the hyper teacher.

The rest of the first day of school went by quickly, and all the students found themselves at their lockers, preparing for the walk home.

Kai had just finished putting all his new books in his locker when Tyson came flying down the stairs.

"FINALLY! This day is over!" He exclaimed, throwing his books in his locker and slamming the door with all his might.

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed, her eyes burning with murder.

"Well if you were stuck in the world's most boring science class, you would be glad too!"

"Let's just go home already!" Kenny exclaimed, interrupting the impending fight.

Kai let out a sigh, stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the door, the remaining teens following on his tail.

"I can't believe that Mr. Yakamura already assigned us homework!" Hilary sighed, walking next to Kai. She looked up at him, noticing that he left the school with no books or anything. "Are you going to do it!"

"No..." He said simply.

"Why not! It's going to be for a big grade tomorrow! You're going to be digging yourself in a hole already!"

"I already did it..."

"WHAT!" Hilary didn't believe it.

"Like I said...I already took that class..."

"But...but..."

Suddenly, the blue haired teen stopped in his tracks, his crimson eyes wide and looking across the street at an unknown object.

A hushed whisper ran through Kai's mind, its familiar voice sending shivers through his spine.

"Kai?" Hilary turned around, a worried glance on her face as the blue hair teen froze in his place.

Kai's pulse quickened immensely, and his chest began to feel tight, forcing him to gasp for air.

"Hey! What's wrong you two?" Tyson noticed the silence and trotted back over to his friends.

The eldest teen only stood as stiff as a statue, his eyes cast over slightly to his right at a barely noticeable figure concealed in the shadows.

"B...Boris..." He murmured under his breath, so faintly that no one could really hear him clearly.  
- - - - -

_Yeah...I had them wearing uniforms...don't know why...just wanted to._

_PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if I should continue!_


	2. Battle at School

_Hey!_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_

_I'm surprised at how many of them were positive! heh_

_This chapter is boring...plain and simple...but the action will kick up soon..._

_Enjoy if you can!_

_--------_

**Chapter 2 - Battle in School**

"Kai? Kai!"

The blue haired teen heard his name being called, but couldn't take his eyes off the figure.

"No...it can't be..." He shook his head frantically. "He's gone!"

Suddenly, a bus sped by, and the figure had disappeared.

"Wha..." Kai stared, his eyes darting all over the place, trying to find that figure again.

"Kai!" Hilary's voice finally broke through as she grabbed his arm.

He stared at her, somewhat bewildered before quickly regaining his composure.

"Hn?"

The brunette sighed. "We'll talk about this later." She whispered and continued up the street.

Kai turned the key to his apartment door and stepped inside. Setting his keys on the kitchen counter, he slammed the door shut with his foot and locked it.

With a sigh, he headed for the bathroom medicine cabinet.

Taking out a small bottle of pills, he closed the cabinet as stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments.

"I have to be seeing things again...it's just not possible!" He told himself, swallowing two of the tiny pills in one gulp.

With a sigh, he proceeded into the connecting bedroom to change into a more comfortable outfit, and decided to turn in early.

The next day was Tuesday, and everyone found themselves, once again, walking to school for the second time, and having to listening to Tyson complain about the uniforms.

"Seriously Tyson...if you hate it that much, why don't you just get your grandpa to home school you or something!" Hilary was quickly losing her patience.

"Are you kidding me!" The navy haired teen exclaimed. "That would be like having to train with Kai for the WHOLE day!"

"Like you are already?" A sarcastic voice came from behind, making the whiny teen nearly jump out of his skin.

"Oh! Good morning Kai!" Hilary smiled.

Tyson grabbed his heart. "Don't EVER do that again!"

"That was bad Tyson...maybe you SHOULD be training with him everyday." Kenny's voice came in.

"Don't even joke chief. Besides, I get enough of it from my PE coach anyway." Tyson crossed his arms over his chest in a proud manner. "Seriously, you'd think the guy works for Boris or something!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through his chest as Hilary elbowed him in the ribs.

Tyson immediately just realized what he had said, and turned around to explain himself to Kai.

"Heh..." A smirk came across Kai's face. "At least SOMEONE'S doing their job."

The older teen started walking down the street in front of the group.

Everyone let out a soft sigh.

"I didn't expect THAT to happen..."

The four beybladers got to all their classes on time, and the rest of the day seemed to go by as usual.

During lunch time, however, was when things began to heat up.

Tyson, Hilary, and Kai were all eating their lunch outside today. Kenny though had a different lunch period and had already ate.

They were seated at a picnic table next to a large tree, except for Kai, who was on the ground leaning against the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed and arms cushioning his head.

Their peace was interrupted as a large teenage boy trotted up to their table, a proud smirk on his face.

"So it IS true! The two strongest bladers in Japan really DO attend this school!"

Kai cracked open an eye and glared at the heavyweight teen.

The boy met his stare with his proud smirk. "And you, Kai, I've heard rumors about you!"

Tyson and Hilary glared at the intruder, expecting a fight to break out soon.

"Is there something you want? Or are you just letting out hot gas?" Came Kai's cool reply.

The boy didn't like that at all, and immediately growled at the older teen.

"I challenge you! NOW!" He held out his blade to Kai, who only snorted.

"Sorry. Not interested."

"WHAT?"

"Heh heh." Tyson stood up from his seat. "If you're itching to battle THAT much...I'LL except your challenge."

The large teen pondered it for a moment.

"Fine! As long as I can show up ONE of you!"

"Um...Tyson? Do you really think this is a good idea?" Hilary asked.

"Let them be. Tyson probably needs the practice." Kai answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

The two bladers launched their blades and immediately rushed for each other.

"Lets go Dragoon! Show him what we're made of!"

The white beyblade slammed into the black one, sending it back a foot.

The large teen growled. "Attack already! Don't let him win!"

His black beyblade headed after Dragoon.

Tyson met the opponent half way, and the two blades rammed at each other.

"How unamuzing..." Kai sighed, closing his eyes again.

"What are you doing Kai? The battle just started!" Hilary put her hands on her hips.

"And it will end in a few seconds..."

Kai was right.

Dragoon suddenly pulled back and rammed into its opponent full force, sending it flying past its owner.

"Oh shoot!" Tyson gasped.

The blade was headed toward a large pipe connected to the school building.

Kai got to his feet, prepared to divert the blade, but it was too late.

The black beyblade collided with the pipe and shattered it.

The four teen could only stare as water spewed out of the pipe and shot straight into the air.

"Crap..."

Kai and Hilary suddenly began walking toward the entrance of the school.

"Well...would you look at the time!" Tyson glanced at the invisible watch on his wrist as he scooped up Dragoon. "Gotta run!"

With that, he took off running to catch up with his friends.

"Hey!" The remaining teen called after him, but it was no use.

He quickly grabbed his defeated blade and ran away, hoping that he wouldn't get caught.

Kai, Hilary and Tyson all walked calmly into their next class and sat in their assigned seats.

"Tyson! Would you stop snickering!" Hilary whispered. "It wasn't THAT funny!"

"Oh but it was! Did you see the look on that guy's face?"

The bell rang, and the class fell silent. They all waited patiently for their teacher, but he never came. Pretty soon, the class began getting restless again.

"I guess there's some kind of problem..." Tyson suddenly said out loud.

"Oh no..." Kai started, sarcasm dripping from his words. "A broken water main wouldn't EVER cause a problem."

"Idiot..." Hilary snickered.

After about five minutes, their teacher walked in.

"Sorry class...but there has been an unfortunate problem. The school's water line has been severed, and it will take a few days to be repaired, so, the principal feels that it's wise to cancel the rest of the week's classes until the pipe in repaired."

At this, the entire class burst into cheers and rushed out into the halls.

"Um...have a nice day?"

_You see? Stupid chapter... and __cruddy place to end...oh well_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Mysterious Shadow

_Hey everyone! _

Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews last chapter!

Sorry it took so long for me to update this...hopefully it won't suck too bad!

I really need a thesaurus and a "How to Write for Dummies" book

lol

Anyway...here's the next chapter! Hopefully Kai's not too OOC...

Enjoy if possible!

**Chapter 3  
**  
"Way to go Tyson..." Hilary's eyes narrowed at the navy haired teen.

"Hey! You should be thanking me! We don't have to go to school for the rest of the week!" Tyson cheered, smiling into the sky.

"I'm going to miss my first big test..." Kenny said sadly, earning three strange stares.

"You do know that they are just going to keep us a few days into the summer to make up for it..." Kai started.

"WHAT! You've GOT to be kidding!"

"He's right Tyson..." Hilary replied, closing her eyes.

The navy haired teen moaned.

"Hey! Why don't you all come over for the rest of the week?"

"...and do what exactly?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"Um...homework and stuff...and we could get some serious battling in too!" Tyson exclaimed, holding his beyblade out in a proud manner.

"Sounds like fun! Plus, my parents are gone for the next two weeks anyway..." Hilary added.

Kai sighed. "Why not? I guess it couldn't hurt...that much."

"Alright!" Tyson cheered as they came toward his neighborhood. "I'll see you guys later then?"

The rest of the group nodded, and broke off in separate directions.

Kai threw his shirt and tie on his bed and proceeded over to his dresser to fish out more comfortable clothes.

"I can't believe I decided to stay at Tyson's...but at least we'll get some training in...hopefully that'll take my mind off of things." He looked at his beyblade, safely displayed on top of his dresser.

He pulled out a pair of jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and his trademark scarf and threw them on the bed behind him. He then pulled out a couple more outfits to wear for the rest of the week.

He wasn't sure why he was "packing"...he only lived five minutes away from the navy haired teen.

With a sigh, he walked back to his bed and stuffed the clothes into a duffel bag.

The teen ran a hand through his slate bangs as he walked into his bathroom to grab his medications.

Setting them next to the duffel bag, he grabbed his jeans and headed back into the bathroom to take a shower.

Turning off the water, Kai stepped out and grabbed a towel.

After quickly drying himself off, he pulled on his pants and fastened them around his narrow hips with a black belt.

Throwing a smaller towel over his head, he rubbed his two toned blue hair until it was somewhat dry and let the towel hang around his neck.

He reached out and grabbed the handle of the door to open it, but paused and put his ear to the door.

He heard a faint noise from inside his bedroom, but couldn't make it out.

"Damn it..." Kai shook his head. "Not again..."

Throwing the door open, he scanned the room quickly, and saw a black figure jump off the balcony.

With a growl, Kai ran to the open door and peered over the balcony, only to see trees and bushes, undisturbed except for the gentle breeze that passed through.

"Hey Kai!" He heard a voice up the street.

It was Hilary, waving up to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, already sensing something.

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. "No. You heading to Tyson's?"

She nodded. "Are you almost ready?" The brunette looked at the other end of the street, pretending something had caught her attention.

It was then that Kai noticed that he still didn't have a shirt on. "Um...yeah. I'll be down soon." With that, he disappeared inside his apartment.

He glanced around the room again, but nothing seemed out of place.

The teen inspected his duffel bag as he put his pills in, and yet again nothing had moved.

Kai rubbed his crimson orbs with a sigh. "This is ridiculous."

_------------------------------ _

Yeah, that was a little shorter than I originally thought...oh well...

Please review!

Stupid won't let me break up certain sections for some reason, so sorry if it's hard to follow


	4. Unwanted Thoughts

_Hey people!_

_I am sooo sorry for the slow update!_

_I haven't really wanted to work on this story for a while now, but now I just kind of want to finish it!_

_This chapter just turned out crappy…I ended up combining two chapters just to make it a bit more interesting…sorry!_

_Oh! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!_

_Enjoy if possible…and I really doubt it's possible…_

_------------------------------_

**Chapter 4 - Unwanted Thoughts**

Hilary could hear shouting from the back of the dojo, and sighed. She knew Tyson was probably the cause of it. She stopped at the entrance to take off her shoes and set them next to Kenny's, Max's, Rei's and Tyson's and the proceeded down the hallway onto the back porch.

"Give me the dang donuts Rei!" Tyson shouted, pouncing on the raven haired teen.

"No! Tyson! You pig! Get off me!"

"What the heck is going on here!" Hilary asked herself, dropping her bag at the sight before her.

"Would you grow up already!" Kenny sighed, exasperated.

"But he won't give me the donuts!"

"You've had a dozen already! These are for Kai and Hilary!" The Chinese teen struggled, pulling the box away.

"You _know _Kai won't want anything! And Hilary..." Tyson replied, shouting as he tugged the box away from Rei. He was just about the open it when a voice interrupted.

"What about Hilary?" The brunette now had her hands on her hips, looking very annoyed.

"Um...uh..."

"You were going to say that I didn't _need_ them, right!" She shouted.

"...no! Of course not!"

"Tyson, you jerk!" Hilary stormed over and grabbed the box of donuts. "You're the one that needs to lose weight here! It looks like you're carrying a kid! And look at poor Rei! He's turning blue!"

"Give those back! I need the energy!" Tyson shouted, pulling back on the box.

Soon, it was a freak tug of war for a box of donuts, and Rei was still pinned under Tyson's dead weight.

"Just wait till Kai gets here!" Hilary shouted, her foot kicking at Tyson, who refused to relinquish the box.

The door opened again, only known by Max and Kenny.

"Um guys?" Max started, trying to warn the three in the yard.

"I _thought_ I heard frivolity..."

"Kai!"

Everyone froze as the blue hair leader walked inside the dojo, the typical serious look on his face.

"What's going on here?" Crimson eyes surveyed the situation.

Tyson was practically on top of Rei, whose foot was the only thing keeping the navy haired teen off him. Hilary was standing to the side, her and Tyson's fingers sting clinging to the donuts as if their life depended on it.

Kai raised a slate colored eyebrow and Rei and Tyson both noticed the position they were in and scrambled off each other. Hilary cheered to herself, holding the box above her head victoriously.

"Oh we were just having some fun!" Tyson chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...if you think being crushed is fun!" Rei rubbed his stomach.

"Shouldn't you all be doing something more...practical with your time?" Kai glared.

"We were just taking a break Kai. Tyson "needed" a snack." Rei passed a sideways glare at Dragoon's master.

"And he ate EVERYTHING!" Max added, waving his arms out for effect.

"We'll have to go shopping for food again." Kenny sighed.

"What is this! Tell on Tyson to Kai day!" The navy haired teen slumped to the ground.

It appeared that Kai had lost interest long ago, and no one had noticed that he had wandered off to a further corner in the yard and began busying himself with launching Dranzer across the pond, skipping along the water's surface as it went.

---

The team continued practicing through the day, stopping only for about two hours to work on some homework. After a hearty dinner from the local take-out restaurant, they went back for another thirty minute training session, before calling it quits for the night.

Everyone was exhausted, but the workout had felt good.

Tyson, Kenny and Hilary all went inside to get ready for bed, but Kai had decided to stay outside a little longer.

The event that had happened in his apartment still weight heavily on his mind. He had defeated that memory long ago, so why was it showing up now?

The teen sighed, launching his Dranzer into the gravel in front of him as he sat down on the patio.

He knew he should go to someone about it...but his pride was too big for that. And he certainly didn't want to go to a _doctor_ about it, and if he told Mr. Dickinson, that's _exactly_ where he would find himself.

"Kai?" Tyson looked out into the garden, to see his stoic leader sitting on the edge of the patio, watching his beyblade spin around in front of him

Dragoon's master walked out and headed for his teammate. "Hey Kai!" He said a little louder.

The older teen remained motionless.

Tyson was getting a little annoyed now, and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder to get his attention.

He felt the teen tense, and in the blink of an eye, he slung his arm around, barely missing Tyson's face by inches.

The navy haired teen's surprised exclamation brought Kai out of his trance.

"Tyson?" He seemed surprised to see him behind him, breathing hard with wide eyes.

"Dude! What's wrong with you! You nearly knocked my head off!"

Kai blinked a few times before getting to his feet and calling Dranzer to his hand. "Sorry...leave me alone...I need to think."

With that, he walked away, leaving Tyson as confused as ever.

"What the heck is going on with him?"

---

Kai tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to get to sleep. Images from his past kept appearing in his mind, and he could swear that he was reliving them all over again.

He kept sensing a dark figure in the room, walking around behind him. Every time he looked though, he found nothing.

"I'm not going crazy..." He told himself, holding his head in sweaty palms.

He decided to get up and go to the bathroom to get some water.

"Kai..." A voice echoed through his mind. "Come to me Kai..."

The sudden voice startled the teen as he entered the bathroom. He clutched at the towel rack as he felt his legs give out on him.

He grabbed the bottle of pills he had left on the sink, cursing to himself.

"No...not again...this can't happen!" Kai fumbled with a bottle of pills and dumped three into his hand.

He quickly turned on the faucet and downed the pills.

Bracing himself on the sink, he stared at himself hard in the mirror.

"Why can't I shake this feeling? What the heck is wrong with me! Boris is gone...forever! But why does he still haunt my every thought now?"

He continued to draw in long breaths, trying in vain to calm himself down.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from down the hallway.

With a short gasp, he shot up into a defensive stance, taking a step backward from the open door.

He watched a shadow appear on the floor in front of him, and grow bigger as the footsteps came closer.

Kai could feel his heart thumping against his ribs, so hard that he thought it could stop at any moment.

The footsteps stopped just short of the door.

"Kai?"

The blue haired teen nearly fainted as he heard that voice.

"Kai? You in there?"

It was Hilary.

The older teen let out a long sigh and relaxed a bit. "What is it?"

Hilary popped her head inside the bathroom and started to say something again, but was stopped as Kai suddenly paled, and his eyes dilated.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

The blue haired teen remained silent as his eyes began to glass over.

His breathing became labored and his legs weak.

Hilary rushed to his side, trying to keep him from falling over. "Kai! Answer me!"

Kai swayed dangerously as his legs began to give out on him. He fell to the side, landing with a thud against the wall and sliding down to the floor.

Hilary began to panic inside. She had no clue what was happening, or what to do!

"Tyson! Kenny! Someone help!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping Kenny at least would wake up.

Kai moaned slightly, his head falling forward.

"No Kai, stay awake! Don't sleep!"

Her pleas were in vain, for Kai quickly fell unconscious, and succumbed to the darkness.

She looked around frantically to see what could have caused Kai to collapse, and found a single bottle of his medication, nearly empty.

"Oh no..."

The sound of rushing footsteps echoed from down the hall, and soon Tyson and Kenny's head appeared in the bathroom.

"What's wrong!" Tyson demanded, panic in his voice.

"Kai! It's Kai! I think he overdosed!"

"Quick! Call an ambulance!"

--------------------------

_(hides face) see! It sucks!_

_I'm not sure what I want to do later in this story…so please have patience._

_Hopefully no one has died with the horribleness of this chapter…_

_Please review_


	5. Explanations?

_Hello everyone!  
_

_OMG! Has it really been over a year! O.o' :bows: I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I honestly didn't realize it had been that long until someone messaged me and told me!_

_By the way, to whomever messaged me about that, I want to thank you! You were very…nice about it, polite even in my book, compared to others I've received. Because of that, I put this next chapter high on my list to complete! _

_It really makes me happy when people are polite, or in good nature when they tell me to update. I don't mind updating, or even putting a rush on a chapter because of that! But if you get rude, and demand things of me, telling me how LONG you've waited, etc…that just pisses me off, and really puts me out of the mood to write._

_Yeah, this is probably redundant if you read my other fics…but it will happen no matter how much I rant about it._

_But anyway…_

_I haven't touched this for a while, so I hope everything still comes out alright. I actually wrote a lot of the coming chapters a long time ago, so hopefully everything will flow, considering I haven't had the time to go back a re-read things!_

_I left such a huge cliffie, didn't I? Heh…oh well! You'll finally find out what's going on now!_

_And I kinda rushed through this chapter…if it isn't noticeable. It's boring, and I wanted to get it over and done with! So yeah! I don't care what you say about it…I just want to get this over with, so I can start with the real action!_

_BTW…a big thanks to Kimkizna, whose idea I incorporated into this chapter!_

_Enjoy if possible…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Explanations**

The wail of sirens pierced through the calm night as an ambulance raced toward the nearest hospital. Inside, a pained and unconscious teen lay upon a stretcher, surrounded by his teammates and friends and the two medics that had come to the rescue.

"What did he take?" One of the medics asked as he placed an oxygen mask over the teen's nose and mouth.

"This…" Hilary handed the medic a bottle of Kai's prescriptions, with only one little pill left inside.

The medic read the small print on the bottle, nodding to himself every so often. "And how much do you think he took?"

"Um…" The teens all looked at each other. "We don't know…"

"It's alright…we'll just estimate here…" He handed the bottle to his partner, who was readying an injection of some clear liquid.

Kai's heart rate was frantic on the EKG. He would twitch every so often on the stretcher, and let out a gut-wrenching moan filled with agony.

Once the injection was ready, the medic stabbed it unceremoniously into Kai's chest, releasing the fluid into his body.

The noise coming from the machines died to a soft rhythm…almost too slow for the likes of the medic.

"Hey!" One of them called up to the driver. "Speed it up! He won't last much longer!"

Hilary felt tears stream down her face at those words. Kai had tried to kill himself…and it looked like he was going to succeed! It was too much to take, for any of the teens. Even the boys were getting a little choked up at the sight of their captain, clearly in pain from the overdose.

"Don't worry kids. If we get him to the hospital in time, they'll pump his stomach and get him the right dose to combat what he took. This will help until we get there." The medic was calm, and tried to get the teens to be the same.

They all nodded, and tried to focus their attention at something other than Kai's body, or the loud beeping coming from the EKG.

---

Hours later…

"Are you here with Hiwatari?"

Each member of the waiting group nodded, eager to hear the news.

"Well, the medication we had given him seems to still be working, but his blood test shows that he's been taking a little more than he should. Something has been stressing him out lately..."

"I'll say! He nearly took my head..."

"Shhh! Let him finish Tyson!" Hilary interjected.

The doctor cleared his throat before continuing. "If some measure isn't taken to relieve his stress, it will put his heart in danger. And for someone his age, this could kill him soon….or rather, he will kill himself."

A surprised gasp sounded in the room. No one was expecting to hear that.

"What can we do then?" Mr. Dickinson finally broke the silence.

"Right now...just make sure he's comfortable and that no extra stress is put on him, and set up some sort of watch so that he doesn't take any more medication than he should. He could very well overdose again."

"Are you saying he's suicidal then?"

"…we aren't sure. We will have to watch him a little more. He could just have lost track of how many pills he was taking over the course of this week." The doctor paused for a moment, turning his attention to the teens. "Have you noticed any…strange behavior on his part recently?"

Rei and Max looked to Tyson, Hilary and Kenny as they pondered their answers.

"Well…he _has_ been acting a _little_ strange lately…" Hilary started. "He was acting like he thought someone was following us a couple of times, on the way to school…"

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed. "And last night before we all went to bed he was sitting outside all Kai-like, and when I went to talk to him, he almost took my head off!"

"How is that unlike any other day?" Rei started.

"Uh…how about the fact that if I hadn't moved backward at the last second,**_ I_** would be in the ER as well!"

"You were probably annoying him though…weren't you?"

"I'm telling you, there was something wrong!"

The doctor was busy scratching down everything that was being said in his notes. "Thank you. I'll take all these in account."

"Hey! When can we see him?" Max suddenly asked.

"We are still trying to stabilize him, and get all the drugs out of his system. It shouldn't be too much longer though. I suggest that you all go back home and get some rest. We'll call you in the morning."

With a depressed sigh, the teens drooped their shoulders in disappointment and turned around to follow their manager out of the building.

---

Morning finally came, and the hospital waiting room quickly filled up with the young teenagers, along with Mr. Dickinson.

At first, everyone thought the previous night was repeating itself. No one could spare them any information about their blue haired friend, and they still weren't allowed to go in and see him.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Hilary jumped to her feet with a frustrated cry. "I'm going for a walk, anyone care to join me?"

Turing around, she found Rei sleeping calmly in his chair, Kenny typing away on his laptop, as usual, and Max and Tyson with their nose buried in a comic book.

"Wow! See that! I _told_ you that Superman would win!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing to something in the magazine. Max's face fell slightly in defeat.

"Only 'cuz he's made of steel…"

"Ha! Now you owe me a candy bar!"

"What! I do not!"

Hilary rolled her eyes at the argument. Even in dire situations such as these, those two always seemed oblivious!

Nevertheless, the brunette walked out of the waiting room, and down the sterile white halls, hoping to find something less depressing to do.

She ended up walking out the back of the hospital and into a large atrium

"_What the hell…_"

Hilary stopped at the sound of the voice. It was so familiar to her…

"_Calm down Mr. Hiwatari…you aren't in the greatest of health at the moment!_"

"_Whatever. Let go of me already!_"

The brunette felt her heart leap at the voice. It was Kai's! And he was definitely awake now! She ran back down the hall toward the waiting room, eager to tell everyone the news, even if they already heard it.

She skidded into the waiting room, only to find Kenny and Rei the way she'd left them, but Tyson and Max were no where in sight! Not like she really cared…

"Chief! Rei! **REI**!" She rushed for the Chinese blader, grabbing his shoulders and shaking as hard as she could.

The raven haired teen instantly woke up in a daze. "What the heck Hilary? Where's the fire!"

"Kai's awake! I just heard him in his room!"

The two teens gasped, immediately on their feet.

"Really! That's GREAT!" Rei exclaimed.

"We'll have to tell Max and Tyson!" Kenny added, closing his laptop and securing it under his arm.

"Where did they go?"

"…snack bar…"

Hilary grabbed her friends by the wrists and pulled them out of the room and down the hall toward the snack bar. She wasn't quite sure which room it was in, but the loud voices gave it away.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"No it wasn't! You _owed_ me one, _remember_!"

"Tyson! We didn't _have_ a bet going!"

"Would you two shut up!" Hilary screeched, finally releasing Rei and Kenny. "Kai's awake!"

Tyson nearly dropped his candy bar at the news.

The two both seemed to brighten up, and cheered loudly.

"It's about time!"

"I guess that means he's going to be okay then!"

"We don't know for sure Max." Rei started. "We're still waiting to hear from the doctor!"

"Screw doctors! All that matters is that he's alive and conscious!" Tyson interrupted. "Kai's gonna be alright, now that he's awake!"

"Not like you'd know much about consciousness…" Hilary's ruby eyes narrowed at the navy haired blader.

"Hey!"

"There you all are!" A different voice interrupted the argument. The teens all turned around to be greeted by Mr. Dickinson's smiling face. "I suppose you all heard the news!"

"Yup!" They all exclaimed joyfully.

"Come on, the doctor's going to let us see him!"

With that, everyone rushed out of the snack area, the argument about the candy bar completely forgotten.

They all met with the doctor near the waiting room, who led them further into the hospital wing and straight to Kai's room.

"I'll let you have five minutes. We are still running some tests, and he is pretty exhausted."

They all nodded their understanding and opened the door, piling into the small, dark room.

Kai was lying still as a statue on the bed, slightly propped upright with a pillow, and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He glared at his teammates as they entered, paying special attention to Tyson as he tripped over something and nearly crashed on top of the bed.

Everyone exchanged worried glances at each other. Kai was **_pissed_**, and probably rightfully so.

He was hooked up to several machines via small wires that attached themselves to his chest, and under the skin in his arms. He was more pale that usual, and had dark patches around his eyes. The doctor was correct when he said he was exhausted, even though Kai wouldn't dare show it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Despite the scenery and his appearance, Kai seemed pretty normal to the rest of the team. They only hoped he wouldn't direct his anger at _them_…like the last time he was in the hospital.

"Hey Kai! How ya doing!" Tyson exclaimed, rushing over to the opposite side of the bed….where a tray of food lay untouched.

Kai sighed, not buying the whole "how are you doing" from the food crazed blader. "Go ahead…"

"Don't Tyson! He'll need to eat that eventually…right Kai?" Mr. Dickinson stopped the teen before he plowed into a cup of lukewarm soup.

"Hnn…"

"How are you feeling Kai?" Rei's voice piped up. "We were all pretty worried about you…"

"I'm fine…what are you and Max still doing here?"

_Changing the subject…like always…_

"We were going to stay a week or so with you guys!" Max started.

"So you need to hurry up and get out of here! We have some serious training to do!" Rei flashed a toothy grin at his captain.

"Hn…" Kai's eyes shifted toward the window. He peered outside intently, almost like he was bored with his friends, and the nothing outside was much more fascinating.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before some small talk broke out amongst the group. Kai didn't comment on anything, except for a few "huhs" and "hnns", to let everyone know that he was faintly aware of what they were all saying.

It wasn't before long that the doctor appeared again, announcing that it was time for everyone to leave. Kai silently thanked him for that…he also thanked God that no one had asked him the very questions he didn't want to answer…what happened, and why?

"Why don't you guys head out. I want to speak with Kai in private…"

The blue haired teen cursed mentally at Mr. Dickinson's words. He knew he would have to answer now…

"Alright!"

"Get well soon Kai!"

The door closed, leaving the elder alone with the cornered teen.

"Straight down to business, right?" The boy sighed. "…of course…"

"I want the truth, Kai…" the elder started cautiously. "How much did you take?"

"Three…the reason why the bottle was almost empty was because I was running out, and I planned on going to the pharmacy the next afternoon."

"Three! That's impossible Kai! The levels in your blood…it was almost ten times the amount you were prescribed! Is it so bad that you can't tell _me_?"

"Listen to me!" Kai's voice was stern, and his glare added to his seriousness. "I didn't overdose! I've been taking what they told me to, when they tell me to!"

"But Kai! The tests show that you have an elevated level of..."

"I don't care what the tests show! I know how much I took!" The teen balled his fists in rage. He could hear the beeping of the EKG start to increase rapidly in time with his heart.

The elder sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know I'm sounding crazy Mr. Dickinson...but you have to trust me on this!"

"It's hard to Kai...you're asking me to disregard the proof. That could put your health in danger!"

Kai bared his teeth, trying to control his anger. "I can't believe this! After everything that's happened...you still can't..."

"Calm down Kai!" Mr. Dickinson paused for a moment. "Just calm down...I'll have some addition tests done...maybe the labels on the medications were wrong…"

The teen breathing began to slow down. "Alright...thank you sir..."

As the old man disappeared into the hallway, Kai allowed himself to collapse back against his pillow with an exhausted sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, feeling another headache coming.

"You finally did it this time Boris…you've been planning this all along, haven't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm….it's another mystery! Kinda?_

_Well….I'm not going to say too much….it will be interesting to see how many people can figure out what's going on…I'm really bad at the whole mystery/suspense deal._

_I understand that things may still be confusing, but I will explain everything eventually….at least I hope to!_

_So yeah…and I apologize for the long wait! I hope to update more quickly now, but please don't count on it! I'm insanely busy…I also apologize for the rushing. I know it's bad…but my apathy is at an all time high right now!_

_Hopefully we will all enjoy the coming action though!_


End file.
